Love
Season ten of Love & Hip Hop: New York will premiere on VH1 on December 16, 2019. The season is produced by Mona Scott-Young, Stephanie Gayle and Maricarmen Lopez for Monami Entertainment, Dan Cesareo, Lucilla D'Agostino, Donna Edge-Rachell, Shelley Sinha, Kim Osorio and Michael Carrozza for Big Fish Entertainment, and Nina L. Diaz, Lashan Browning and Phakiso Collins are executive producers for VH1. Production Development On September 12, 2019, it was reported that several former cast members had started filming for the show's tenth anniversary season, with Big Fish Entertainment taking over production duties from Eastern TV. Chrissy Lampkin, Jim Jones, Olivia Longott, Somaya Reece, Erica Mena and Tahiry Jose would rejoin the cast, along with newcomers Danny García, Erica Mendez, Phresher and Jennaske. Emily Bustamante was also reportedly in talks but has not been confirmed. On November 4, 2019, VH1 announced Love & Hip Hop: New York would be returning for a tenth season on December 16, 2019, along with a teaser confirming Chrissy's return. On December 6, 2019, VH1 released a 6 minute super trailer. Synopsis Press release This season marks the homecoming of original vets alongside fan-favorite cast members. Chrissy Lampkin returns to N.Y.C. to work on both her business endeavors and relationship with her longtime fiancé. In order to fully move forward, she realizes there are amends she must make with her past. Remy Ma wants it all! She's balancing motherhood, co-hosting "State of the Culture" with Joe Budden and is determined to finally drop her album. With Remy trying to juggle everything, Papoose has to step up for full-time daddy duty. Can this Black Love power couple prove that you can have both a successful career and family? Erica Mena is back in N.Y.C. to plan her fairytale wedding to Safaree Samuels and prepare for the arrival of their first child. But when their past relationships with other cast members begin to interfere, will this couple be able to maintain their happily ever after? Still picking up the pieces of their shattered relationship, Joe Budden and Cyn Santana struggle to move on but Joe's past transgressions threaten their attempts to find peace. Kimbella is holding it down as a single mom of four now that her husband Juelz Santana began his prison sentence. She is focused on keeping her family, and his music legacy, afloat while he's away. Yandy Smith-Harris' business is booming since her days as an assistant, but will her path to success hit a roadblock with Chrissy's return to the Big Apple? With her husband Mendeecees in prison for the last few years, Yandy is ready for their family to reunite, but will his homecoming tear apart the family she's built? Cast Main and supporting cast members as they appear in the end credits, in order of number of appearances, out of the episodes that have aired. Guest stars Gallery Cover art LHHNY-titlecard-s10.gif|Titlecard for season 10. Logo.jpg|Logo Lhhny_s10_web_series_main_hero_1920x540_120619.jpg|Backdrop for digital platforms Cast photos Chrissy_s10_full.jpg|Chrissy's promo photo. Remy_s10_full.jpg|Remy's promo photo. Erica_s10_full.jpg|Erica's promo photo. Kimbella_s10_full.jpg|Kimbella's promo photo. Yandy s10.jpg|Yandy's promo photo. Cyn_season_10_full.jpg|Cyn's promo photo. Joe_s10_full.jpg|Joe's promo photo. Papoose_s10_full.jpg|Papoose's promo photo. Safaree_s10_full.jpg|Safaree's promo photo. Episodes Promo videos Trailers The season's teasers and trailers were accompanied with the tag lines "The Day Ones Are Coming Home" and "the Homecoming Begins". * First Look (00:30) – released November 4, 2019. * Teaser #1 (00:30) – released November 11, 2019. * Teaser #2 (01:00) – released December 5, 2019. * Super Trailer (06:01) – released December 6, 2019. Cast interviews The following promotional videos are included in the digital bundles with the season. TBA VH1.com also features: * Safaree and Erica Mena are Expecting! (03:30) – interview with Erica Mena and Safaree, announcing her pregnancy. * Safaree and Erica Mena's Gender Reveal (02:33) – interview with Erica Mena and Safaree, announcing their child's gender. * Safaree and Erica Mena Play the Expectant Parent Game (10:29) – interview with Erica Mena and Safaree. * Don't Call It a Comeback: Chrissy Lampkin (05:48) – interview with Chrissy. Webisodes The season was preceded by VH1: UnVeiled, a web series featuring in-depth interviews with current and former Love & Hip Hop: New York cast members, which were released weekly from November 19, 2019. * Sidney Starr (13:23) – released November 19, 2019. * Mariahlynn (13:32) – released November 26, 2019. * Peter Gunz (10:19) – released December 3, 2019. * Tara Wallace (10:09) – released December 10, 2019. Check Yourself: Love & Hip Hop New York and bonus scenes were released weekly with every episode. Trivia Category:Seasons Category:Love & Hip Hop: New York Category:Love & Hip Hop: New York (Season 10)